


Painting Outside the Lines

by vcg73



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kurt have recently confirmed their status as a couple, but sex with a new partner has stirred up some old worries in Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Outside the Lines

Rolling his shoulders and shifting his head to make his stiff neck pop, Adam heaved a sigh of relief as he unlocked his front door. He had meant to be home well over an hour ago, but a new coffee shop near his weekday retail job had tempted him to stop for a cup of tea and a biscuit. There he had run into a friend who used to share his weekend bartending job, and Sandra had put him on to a promising audition in a new off-Broadway show. By the time he wrote down all the details and they had caught up a bit, Adam had missed his train and had to wait an extra twenty minutes for the next one. Which broke down halfway to his stop.

 

As he trudged gratefully inside his apartment, Adam paused with his hand halfway to the light switch. There was light coming from the direction of his bedroom, a soft flickering glow that suggested candles. There was also a delicious scent in the air. Something savory mixed with a hint of Kurt’s favorite cologne, the one that smelled of cedar trees and fresh rain and a light undertone of sweetness that Adam could never properly identify.

 

Setting his bag down and toeing off his shoes, Adam padded across the dim space and peeked inside his bedroom, a smile already lifting his lips. When his gaze landed on his boyfriend, however, Adam did not know whether to feel amused, disappointed or shocked. Kurt had clearly been planning a surprise, and if Adam had been home to receive it, it certainly would have been a very exciting one. As it was the romantic candles, still flickering in their little glass holders, were half-melted puddles of wax. The dainty feast that Kurt had laid out artistically on a tray next to the bed had grown cold and waxy. And the man himself had been left waiting until he finally fell asleep. Adam had undoubtedly missed some gorgeously sexy pose, going by the fact that Kurt was completely nude but lying in an awkward slump against the headboard, his skin visibly covered in goose bumps as he shivered in the chilly evening air.

 

“Poor darling,” Adam murmured, tapping the bedside lamp onto its lowest setting and blowing out the valiantly guttering candles. He fetched a fluffy fleece blanket from a shelf in his closet and climbed onto the bed, trying not to disturb his slumbering companion as he draped the covering around Kurt’s body and gently coaxed him into a more comfortable position.

 

Kurt sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Adam’s warmth, cold nose nuzzling the skin where the two halves of Adam’s plaid button down shirt had pulled apart. Adam kissed the top of his head and gladly held him, giving him a moment to either wake up or settle into deeper sleep.

After a minute or two, Kurt sniffled and blinked his sleepy eyes open. He smiled when he noticed Adam sitting beside him. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” he returned, lifting one hand to flick an errant lock of hair out of his eyes. “How was your nap?”

 

“Nice,” he yawned. He started to settle back down, but as he shifted against the mattress, Kurt’s body reminded him of its unclothed state and he gasped, sitting up with a look of dismay. “Oh, no! I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep! I had it all planned out. I was going to surprise you with a nice romantic homecoming, and then I was going to . . .”

 

Adam cocked his head as Kurt trailed off, his cheeks abruptly going red. “To do what?”

 

Pulling the blanket tighter around his body, Kurt ducked his head. “Seduce you,” he said, the statement sounding more like a question. “I wanted to show you I could do better.”

 

“Better than what?” Adam asked, honestly confused. “There was nothing wrong with your previous seduction attempts.”

 

“Yes, there was. You said I needed to get out of my head.”

 

“Kurt, I suggested you stop worrying about doing everything perfectly, which isn’t the same thing. And regardless of the wording, I certainly didn’t mean to hurt you by saying it,” Adam corrected. “I was afraid that I wasn’t doing enough to help you enjoy our time together.”

 

“You were,” Kurt insisted, reaching out to take Adam’s hand. “It really was great. I just . . . you were trying so hard to please me, and I wanted to prove that I could do the same for you. That I was able to be fun and sexy and, well, s-spontaneous,” he admitted, unable to meet Adam’s eyes as he stumbled over the final word. 

 

Adam wondered why he had hesitated. Every so often as they spent more time together, he would notice that Kurt seemed to be determinedly forcing himself past some inner discomfort. He hated that Kurt’s past experience had created so many speed-bumps in what should have been a smooth and enjoyable ride, but it was difficult to offer comfort when you were unsure what had caused the problem. “You did a fine job,” he said gently. “You are incredibly sexy, Kurt, even when you aren’t trying to be. And when you are trying? Well, let’s just say that when I walked into my bedroom and saw you all laid out and ready for me, I nearly had a stroke. The good kind.”

 

Kurt laughed a little. “There’s a good kind of stroke?”

 

“Sudden, involuntary blood loss to the brain caused by all available fluids rushing south,” Adam told him seriously, then grinned when Kurt cutely blushed and correctly surmised his meaning with a downward glance. “But I saw that you were sleeping, and rather badly chilled due to my unfortunate tardiness, so I decided to behave myself and get you a blanket instead.”

 

“Always such a gentleman,” Kurt said, stroking a hand over his cheek as he leaned in to kiss him. “You didn’t really miss anything special though. Well, hot food, I guess. My original plan kind of already got ruined, so I was just going to offer you a blank canvas and some painting supplies.”

 

Grinning, he followed Kurt’s gesture down his body and over to Adam’s dresser, where he spotted a can of whipped cream and three little jars of chocolate, strawberry and butterscotch sauce. “Oh, ho! Very nice and I would strongly disagree that it wasn't a special surprise. Whatever made you think of it?”

 

“I was passing by that cute little bakery on 98th street and I looked across the street. You know how they just put in a . . . well, a, um . . . ?”

 

“An adult toy store,” Adam supplied. “The one the neighborhood association raised such a stink about.”

 

“Yeah, that,” he mumbled. “The protestors had already gone home and it just came to me all at once that you’d be getting home from work in about half an hour. So I went over and . . .”

 

Adam placed a hand on his arm. “Wait. Kurt, are you saying that you ventured into an adults-only store? For me?” Kurt nodded, biting his lip in an absolutely adorable show of shyness that had Adam leaning forward to kiss him soundly on the mouth. “You didn’t have to do that, but it was amazing of you.”

 

Kurt smiled, but then he ducked his head and abruptly looked upset again. “I wanted to bring you something fun, to show that I appreciated how patient you’ve been with me now that we’ve finally started sleeping together. Only, I couldn’t buy anything,” he said miserably. “I just couldn’t. There were so many weird things in there and I felt like the world’s biggest prude just looking at it. Thousands of creepy videos with people right there on the covers, doing each other. Dozens of fake, you know, in packages all over the walls. Condoms, and lube, and weird beads and balls and plugs and, I don’t even know what, all over the place. Then a sales guy approached and asked me if I was looking for anything in particular, right as I walked by a gigantic display of kinky stuff; handcuffs, and gags, and whips . . . God, it was just so unsexy, Adam!”

 

His voice was becoming shrill with distress, almost begging Adam to understand and forgive him his failure.

“Kurt,” he said, capturing his boyfriend’s face between both hands and kissing him gently on the lips, then adding a few more pecks across his flushed cheeks. “Darling, it’s all right. I’m honestly very touched that you ventured into such unfamiliar territory in an attempt to make me happy, but I don’t need any of that.”

 

Kurt still looked doubtful. “But I can’t even bring myself to watch porn. Aren’t you afraid it’s going to get pretty dull, being with me?”

 

“No,” he said honestly, recognizing his lover's unspoken need for reassurance that Adam was not going to go searching for greener - or in this case more exciting - pastures if Kurt didn't fulfill his every intimate fantasy. “Darling, I don’t know where you formed this idea that the only good lovers are those who indulge in experimental toys and games. That simply isn't the case. Why I'll bet that there are thousands, if not millions, of happy couples who get by just fine without those things. We've only just begun. It's a bit early in the game to start worrying about our sex life turning dull. Besides, if you ever do get the craving to try something a bit more adventurous, we can go shopping online together or just try out a few new techniques."

"What kind of techniques?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued rather than nervous, which Adam took to be a good sign.

"Well, I’m not exactly a walking Kama Sutra, but I assure you that I do know a few very intriguing positions. But Kurt, I say this with all sincerity. Even we never choose to try any of that, I promise you that the honest emotion in any intimate act is far more important to me than any fancy gadgets or backbreaking sexual positions.”

 

Slowly relaxing as Adam’s sincerity sunk in, Kurt managed a smile. “You’re sure?”

 

“Very sure. As for pornographic film, I’ve honestly never been turned on by watching total strangers shag one another, particularly the ones who look as if they’d be more excited at receiving root canal. It’s enough that you went out of your way to give me a sexy welcome, and if I hadn’t been running late and missed your surprise by over an hour, I’m certain it would have been every bit as perfect as you had planned. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

 

“Not your fault. It’s not as if you knew that I was going to be here,” Kurt said, forgiving him with a kiss. “I think the man at that store thought I was crazy, or that I was in there on a bet or something. I sort of turned and ran when he asked me if I saw anything I liked. I didn’t want to show up empty-handed after all that so I went back to the bakery and bought quiche instead of kink. Then I stopped at that store on the corner for some ice cream and stuff. I didn’t think about what else that could be used for until I got up here,” he admitted, blushing again, but looking happy and teasing again as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Adam couldn’t help laughing at that. “I don’t think you’re half as much of a prude as you accuse yourself of being. Not if your idea of a spontaneous dinner date is taking all your clothes off and allowing me to turn you into my very own bedroom sundae.”

 

“I bought a plastic table-cloth too,” he offered, running his forefinger down the line of Adam’s chest, flicking a couple of buttons free and stroking the skin suggestively, “so we can get however messy you want to. Do you want to?”

 

A happy grin lit Adam’s face as Kurt abruptly lost his seductive demeanor and asked the question earnestly.

 

“I absolutely do want to,” he replied with a kiss. “But first I think we’d better warm up these lovely quiches and give ourselves some energy. I’ll turn the heat up a touch and take the chill off this room so we can enjoy our dessert in comfort. You should know that I’m already forming great plans for those little jars of syrup. We’ll see if the art classes I took my freshman year at NYADA have yielded any lasting result.”

 

“As long as you don’t try to draw everything perfectly,” Kurt said, abandoning his blanket as he surged forward to give Adam a fierce hug around the neck. “Perfection is highly overrated.”

 

Again feeling that he had missed something, but not inclined to press for details now that Kurt seemed to have shaken free of his worries, Adam hugged him back. “What do you say to a shower while the food reheats? We can work on our design phase.”

 

“The Kama Sutra would approve,” Kurt teased back, kissing him deeply before giving him a warm loving smile, “and so do I.”

 

 

THE END


End file.
